Hunter of the Sea
by 1captain obvious
Summary: An uneventful day at camp is once in a blue falling on a leap year and on February 29th. I should have known better if I did I probably wouldn't be fighting demons with the Winchesters. Stop. I'm probably confusing you let me start at the beginning that was about 4 hours ago before the angel whisked me away from camp half-blood. I didn't even get breakfast.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first ever Xover. By the way this takes place after the war with Gaia the Romans are not at camp. With supernatural before leviathans after Sam and Dean know that there host for the archangel and Lucifer. I hope this not a total fail. Please read and review this story. By the way the supernatural cast does not come in till ch2.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

…

Percy's P.O.V

An uneventful day at camp is once in a blue falling on a lead year and on February 29th. I should have known better if I did I probably wouldn't be fighting demons with the Winchesters.

Stop. I'm probably confusing you let me start at the beginning that was about 4 hours ago before the angel whisked me away from camp half-blood. I didn't even get breakfast.

The first sign should have been that I woke up at 6 AM I normally barely make it to breakfast which is at 10. Right now I'm in the arena training. As I continue to hack away some of the practices dummies to try and relieve the sense of foreboding as bad as that part of my life. 'I still have the cell phone I still can't believe I keep it. I am so glad I told Chiron about that part of my life. The only thing I miss is saving the lives.' I'm thrown out my thoughts when I hear Annabeth call out to me.

"hey seaweed brain you're up early." Annabeth came up to me laughing.

"I know. I just woke up with this really bad feeling." I run my hand though my hair with worry in my voice. "I have felt nothing like this since we defeated Gaia."

"Don't worry about it Percy if something happens we'll just over come it like always. Also get ride of your gloomy mood you'll freak out the whole camp." She smiles at me with that perfect smile.

I smile back at her. "You're right wise girl. Want to practice a little bit since we're here." I motioned to the dummies that weren't maimed by me.

"Whatever you say kelp head."

I smile at the teasing. Today might just be a good day. I should have known that later today I would eat my own words.

…

A/N: I know I know really short just wanted to get this out there. The next chapter will be longer. I have read some supernatural and PJO Xovers and well they aren't the best stories I have read. Not saying they're bad story just something I don't like. I know its repetitive but "haters gonna hate" right. As I was saying I wanted to do something different. I look though even read some them and from what I could tell none of them had Percy being a hunter. So that where this was born. I hope you like what I have so far. Can any one tell me where I can get season 8 of supernatural I tried nearly everywhere its not on DVD yet so rental is out. Anyone who tries and help will get a special shout out. Thanks in advance also please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey people how's are you all feelin. *cricket sounds.* oh right you guys can't talk back to me. *small chuckle with a sheepish smile.* well here is chapter 2. There will be a slight time skip between this chapter and the first one.

FavFan (: thank you thank you. I managed to start watching season 8 because of you same with my friend. Thank you again. Here have a cookie. (::)

All edits done by my amazing and life saver beta stumps1027. I have to thank this person for saving this chapter and the next one. This edit was amazing I am truly thankful.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. PJO does not belong to me. Supernatural also does not belong to me.

...

Recap:

I smile at the teasing. Today might just be a good day. I should have known that later today I would eat my own words.

...

Time skip 9:55 AM

I decided to clean my cabin about a half an hour ago. I was just finishing up when I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up like it was a bomb about to go off at any second.

"Hello?" I hesitantly questioned into the phone wondering who would be calling.

"Perseus." I recognized the voice to belong to Castiel.

"Cas?" I asked in surprise. 'Why would he be calling me? '

"Yes and the Winchesters' need your help." Cas replied. 'We'll that answered my question.'

I'm ticked off now and it takes a lot to get me ticked off. "Don't they know I don't hunt any more. I quit that job 7 years ago." A scowl forms on my face. "And if the Winchesters' think that they need my help why didn't you pop out of nowhere to get me like you normally do?"

I tense up feeling a presence behind me. I spin around as Castile spoke. "I already did." My heart leaped into my throat 'What is up with him? Why does he always pop out of nowhere?'

I look him the eye for a split second before running like the all of the monsters in Tartarus are coming after me. (I speak from experience. Don't ask.)

'I will not go back to that life!' I keep repeating that sentence over and over again in my head until I run into a group of demi-gods gathered around you know who. Castiel.

I groaned not even trying to keep it in. "Perseus I need you to come with me." I turn around to try and get away, but Castiel teleported in front of me again.

"I am not a hunter." I growled out between clenched teeth. "I told you that earlier now stop-" I am interrupted when a lighting strike, a sea breeze, and the smell of death come within ten feet of me. 'Oh Gods.' I thought to myself. This is not going to end well.

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." Castiel spoke in his usual monotone manner.

"Angle of the Christian God what are to doing here? You know that you are not allowed here." Zeus demanded with his usual arrogance. I let my head fall into my hands and groaned and didn't even try and hide it.

"I am here for the hunter Perseus Jackson." That sentence created faces with pure shock. Castile being Castile was unfazed and continued. "Sam and Dean Winchester need his help with a demon infestation that has spread though the city of New York." Castile explained still oblivious to the looks of shock and horror.

Let me explain the horror part. Since I'm a hunter I technically hunt the Greek gods and their demigod kids. So when I found out I was a half-blood I became one of the things I needed to hunt.

Well cats out of the bag now. "Cas why did you even pick me to help Sam and Dean? Why not some other hunter?" I asked Castiel getting really annoyed.

"Because Perseus -"

"Percy" I cut him off since I don't like people using my full name.

"Percy you know that Sam and Dean unknowingly unlisted the Christian apocalypse and because other hunters will not help then. You were actually my second choose my first was your mother Sally." Cas finished.

I snicker a little at the mental image of what my mom did to Castiel I have to feel a little bad for him now.

"Wait Sally was a hunter?" My father interrupted. I flinched back from that.

I took a step forward knowing Castiel would not explain but just give a blunt answer. "Yes and she raises me to be able to defend myself. I have only encountered only a few demons nothing major. So I'm not really a hunter." I explained with a small sigh.

"As I was saying before I was going to going to get you mother but she forced me out with the same seal I taught the Winchesters, and put up protective wards to keep me out. But I can to get you Percy." Castile finished looking at me.

I rub my temples as I feel a migraine coming on. Either way I'm going willingly or I am going to get kidnapped. Again. "I'll help." I grudgingly complied. Barely.

"Right." Castile replied grasping my shoulder and vanishing out of my new life and into my old one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey it's me with chapter three. (Hey that rhymes.) well I don't have that much to say other than enjoy. Wait I do have one thing in ch2 Cas teleported to Percy while he was calling him but in here they already called then he teleported. It won't really mess with the story, but I just wanted to point that out so I don't get flames about how ch2 and this one are different. Ok. Also Percy will seem a little OOC here because I think it fit.

All edits done by my amazing and life saver beta stumps1027. I have to thank this person for saving this chapter and the next one. This edit was amazing I am truly thankful.

Elena Everdeen Jackson: thank you and here's your update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. PJO does not belong to me. Supernatural also does not belong to me.

Recap:

I rub my temples as I feel a migraine coming on. Either way I'm going willingly or I am going to get kidnapped. Again. "I'll help." I grudgingly complied. Barely.

"Right." Castile replied grasping my shoulder and vanishing out of my new life and into my old one.

Deans P.O.V 9:54 AM

"So Cas let me get this straight. You want me and Sammy here to hunt a horde of about 30 demons plus the head honchos with a 19 year old demigod who was raised into hunting by his mother?" I recap giving Cas an 'Are you kidding me' face.

"Yes, I was originally going to choose his mother, but she forced me out with the same seal I taught you. She also created stronger wards to keep me out." Cas finished up.

"Well what's the harm in calling him?" Sam proposed.

"I already did that. He said no and that he quit hunting seven years ago." Castiel pointed out.

"Just go get him Cas." I told him with a sigh as he disappeared to that place called "Camp Half-Blood."

"So Sammy why don't you do some research on this `Perseus Jackson' while I take a long-" I never got to finish because I ran into Cas and this kid with raven hair, sea green eyes, and is about my height.

"I'm Percy you must be dean." The kid held out his hand for a handshake. I take it with a nod.

"So your mom taught you how to hunt. What stuff did she teach you?" I ask because I know being a hunter is a living hell and I've been to hell.

"Yeah but just the basics. What seals to use with what monsters, metals that work on what, and how to make holy water. I have only fought a few demons and I think a haunted house or two." He scratched the back of his head and then sighed. "Though I wish I was a hunter not a demigod."

I snorted. "Man kid you have no idea what really happens out there."

The god forsaken kid snorted back. "Yeah I do me and my friends have already fought in two full on wars, went to hell and back , and saved the world at least five times all between the ages 12 and 18." Percy finished. Our eyes widened at what he said.

"Yeah that's the normal reaction. So who or should I say what are we hunting?"

A/N: well that it for this chapter. I also that Percy knows what they're hunting the ending was just for drama. Well ch3 is done I hope you enjoyed it please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey here is chapter 4. This is kinda a little heart to heart between sally and Poseidon. That all I really have to say. (I ship PoThena though so wrong but so right.) Who else can't wait till October 8th when house of Hades comes out? (Already pre-ordered it.) Also does anyone know that there will a 4th Kane chronicles? **Edit by captain obvious: **I'm just added a few informational things. The first one is that I have join….. Tumblr (evil music plays while lighting flashes in the distance. Thank you Zeus.) my account name is the name as my fanfiction pen name 1captainobvious. the next thing I want to tell is that the same day House of Hades (see above.) is the same day season 9 of Supernatural comes on. The final thing is that my poll I has fixed it its now on my profile and such. Speaking of that here are the results so far: **Harry potter 2****Jack Frost 2**** (ROTG.) ****Hiccup 2 (HTTYD.) Perseus Jackson 1 (PJO.)****Sam and Dean Winchester 1 (Supernatural.) Carter and Sadie Kane 1 ****Merida 1 (brave.)**** Rapunzel 1 (tangled.) Merlin 1 (BBC Merlin.) Edward and Alphonse Elric 1 (FMA.) Allen Walker 1 (D. Gray-man.) Sherlock Holmes and John Watson 1 (Sherlock.)****Maximum Ride 1 Natsu Dragneel 0 (Fairy tail.) Ichigo Kurosaki 0 (bleach.)**

Tel Nok Shock: I totally agree. I think Percy had a way harder life than the Winchesters. Sam and Dean have gone through some tough stuff but they were adults' not just kids.

This was Beta by the wonderful and talented stumps1027.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or supernatural they are both amazing I wished I owned them but I don't.

Recap:

The god forsaken kid snorted back. "Yeah I do me and my friends have already fought in two full on wars, went to hell and back , and saved the world at least five times all between the ages 12 and 18." Percy finished. Our eyes widened at what he said.

"Yeah that's the normal reaction. So who or should I say what are we hunting?"

Poseidon's P.O.V

'My son a hunter.' I thought completely stunned 'Sally as well. Why did no one tell me?' This is my thought as he disappears with an angel of the Christian god. 'How could have I been so stupid?'

"Did anyone know of this?" I blurt out not even thinking strait.

I watch as Chiron ,who was a father figure to most of these children, spoke to me, "I did my lord" He trotted forward another step and bowed. "Percy made me swear on the River Styx not to anyone who did not know of his past already. I apologize my lords but my oath bound me."

Before my idiotic brothers could speak out I put a hand Chiron's shoulder. "Do not worry my friend I understand why you did that and you would not have told anyone even if you were not bound be oath." I turned towards my brothers. "I am going to speak to Sally." I Mist traveled to Sally and Paul's apartment before they could protest.

When I arrived at the apartment Sally was making breakfast while Paul was sitting at the table reading a book called "Supernatural." Sally was making her special blue pancakes. That tasted like Elysium or even- snap out of it. I cough to get their attention.

When Sally saw me she paled and almost had the same skin tone as Hades in his usual form. I take a deep breath and ask, "Sally is it true that you were a hunter and you taught Percy?" I asked calmly

"You mean like in these Supernatural books?" Paul asks holding up the book he was reading.

"Yes Paul I was a hunter so was most of my family, though my father quit so he could raise a family but then he died and when I moved with my uncle he was still a hunter and forced me to learn also." Sally answers both of our questions she takes a deep breath and continues. "I taught Percy so he could defend himself from the demons the liked to hang out in our old apartment building." She looks down on the verge of tears. "Also we have met an angel before."

"Castiel." I put in.

"Yes, did Castiel really take my baby boy?" Sally asks looking me in the eyes with tears shining in hers.

I nodded sadly. "I am sorry Sally but Percy agreed to go with the angel to help the Winchesters with clearing out a demon infestation that entered New York." I give her a hollow but proud smile. "I think Percy can handle himself considering he is the Savior of Olympus. Multiple times."

Sally nods wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears she had formed. "Your right I shouldn't worry too much. He still has the anti-possession tattoo I gave him."

"Hold up." Paul says as he walks up to us. "So you're telling me that all this Greek stuff along with all the Supernatural stuff is true also." We nod or at least sally does. Paul looks as though as Christmas has come early. "Cool." He smiles slightly. 'Maybe everything will come out right in the end.'

A/N: well here is another chapter. Yes I put in the books and made Paul a fan. I personally think that Paul is one of those people will always act like a kid. For those who may ask Paul just finished the last book where dean gets sent to hell. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **hey there people sorry this is later than I wanted it to be but that how this turned out this will be a long authors note but please read it thank you for doing so. First off if you haven't already check out the betrayed seal by Anaklusmos14 (best author ever.) it is a supernatural and PJO Xover. It is one of the best things I have ever read. It is rated M though just violence no smut. **CHANCES FOR SPOILERS FOR MARK OF ATHENA: **Ok now that is done I would like to post my theory for the prophecy of the seven line by line. I just want to tell you I haven't read the mark of Athena in awhile so it may be a little off. First line _seven half-bloods shall answer the call._ I think that is self explanatory. Now The second the line. _To storm or fire the world must fall._ I believe it will be either Jason, Percy and/or Leo will kick Gaea's podox.

Now the dreaded third line. _An oath keep with ones final breath. _All I really can say is that Nico if I remember correctly promised to get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus or it goes with my guess on the last line and well if we go with cannon the door will have to be closed on both sides so Nico will be on the inside and well die.

This is the guess I hate the most why did my twist mind come up with this. _Foes bare arms at the Doors of Death. _This one is a little long_._ Now I believe the demigods are losing badly no one has died yet but they are close. Out of no where Kronos starts talking to Percy and offers that if he gives Kronos his body he will fight with them, but Percy will make him swear on the river Styx that he will not harm any of the demigods and he will agree. I know evil right. I made me and my other PJO fan friend's shudders at this.

Ok that is for this little thing I will get on to the other business with this authors note.

Tel Nok Shock: I had just had to put that it seemed like the right thing to do I mean it's just too funny not to put in.

Xarvet: thanks for the complement about the story I'm glad you enjoyed it and this is your update.

This is betaed by the amazing stumps1027. This is the unbetaed version.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all not dean's sexiness or Percy's badassness. *cries.*

Recap:

Hold up." Paul says as he walks up to us. "So you're telling me that all this Greek stuff along with all the Supernatural stuff is true also." We nod or at least sally does. Paul looks as though as Christmas has come early. "Cool." He smiles slightly. 'Maybe everything will come out right in the end.'

Percy's P.O.V

"So who or should I say what are we hunting?" I ask because I barely know anything about this job in the first place. I mentally sighed.

"Well." I guessing the one called Sam started. "We're trying to gain information on the where about on the fallen angel Lucifer." I nod sapping in the information as Sam keeps going with his explaining. "since there are about 30ish demons at least walking though the streets of new York we believe that there will be some higher ranked demons in the area to be able to tell us Lucifer's location." I have a feeling that he put more on the word tell then he let on.

"The only problem with that is we don't know what body the higher rank demons are wearing." I added in. Sam nodded in understanding.

"Right, so what kind of weapons do you have kid?" dean asked.

"I have my sword riptide." I pull the pen out of my pocket.

Dean had the look of irritated disbelief. "But that's just-"I uncap pen and watch it go to its full length at three feet.

"So you guys can see though the mist." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow unsurprised.

"The what?" the brothers asked together.

"Oh right you problem haven't heard of it. During the time of the primordial's they created a covering to shield the mortals from the monster and when demigods would fight monster, gods, you name it. For example you would see this sword as the worlds largest toothpick." I finish with a small laugh and managed to get a smile from both the brothers.

"Now back to business does the sword work on demons?" Sam asked grabbing the sword and studying it while looking a little skeptic. He's not the first. What don't you think with my career I haven't run into other Hunters?

I nod. "yeah." I answered as I looked on the slightly surprised faces of the brother. "It surprised me too. While I was out on my first quest I found a pack." Is that what you would call them or would it be horde? "And gave one of them a small cut and he was exorcized and the guy that was possessed was fine a little disoriented but fine. I thought it was weird." I finish scratching my head.

"Do you have any extra blades?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah a small knife." I say as I hand it over to Sam and he hands me sword back I turn the sword back into pen form and place it back in my pocket. "So do we have any idea where we're starting off?" To answer my question Sam pulls out a Google map and points to an apartment building. "That's where my mom lives." I blurt out like I normally do. I see the looks of pity they're shooting me but I shrug them off. "Don't worry hunting has been in the Jackson family since the 1500's she can keep anything out" I say with a proud smile. "So I'm guessing were going with storm the castle method?" I just nod and smirk. "What we could do it fight our way up half way the building." I trace the building till I reach a familiar apartment. "And we can restock at my mom and Paul's apartment then finish up to the top and take out the head." They look at me with a mixture of shock and awe though it was mostly shock. "What I am a supreme commander* remember." I say with laugh as they shot a playful glare at me. Maybe this is the start of an amazing and brilliant friendship.

**A/N: **hey it me at the bottom of the chapter. To tell you honestly the top author's note was just meant to be an authors note no chapter.

*the supreme commander is the highest rank official in the military AKA the president.

I'm going to rant for a minute ok so if you want to skip this that will be the end of the authors note**: **ok I have to say this I know that this site says your not aloud to do characters read the books or even put lyrics in stories. I have to say this we know so could you stop reporting us its just cruel yes I'm talking to you guest I have read reviews on other stories when authors say that a guest **A GUEST **is reporting them. I'm sorry but if you have a problem with those type of stories then don't read them and certainly don't report them if you are just a guest get an account then we'll talk. One of the authors that I was in the middle of reading of their stories her account was deemed inactive because someone reported her for that. She had the entire PJO series and one HOO story in progress. I think that people who do characters read the books have a lot more work then the rest of us because you have to type the book and the reactions with a balance. When I see a guest do that the entire book not just the first few chapters the entire book I will personally apologize with this account and delete this little bit from this chapter. I am sorry if I offended anyone but even though those are the rules no one should have all there hard work delete by someone who may never come back on this site.


	6. A SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE READ

Hey there I know you are going to hate me or this but I have been think about the armature work I have been doing on my story's spelling grammar choppy etc so I have decide to do an edit on all my story's especially my first few ones. So I hate to say this all new chapters for story's will be late but you will get a better story in exchange. Again I am sorry but this has to be done. When I have finished editing a story I will delete this and either post a new chapter of an authors note saying that the editing is finished. I need a beta to do any double checking for me. Requiem nuts for my beta must have some specialty in: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rise of the Guardians, and Fairy Tail. Please PM or review with your email or a way for me to contact you and send you my story chapters. Thank you for the wait and the adoration for a simple author.


End file.
